Karma's Next Move
by RedLilyPetal
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a past of being lovers. But when things go wrong and years pass, what will happen when they meet again? and how? Rated M: Sexual Scenes, Violence and course language. THIS IS A YAOI. DONT LIKE IT THEN DONT READ.
1. Prologue

- KARMA'S NEXT MOVE -

Authors Note:  
I DO NOT own Naruto or copyright of any of its characters. This ff is a YAOI so if you dont like it then DONT READ IT. Naruto/Sasuke Rated: T

**_- 6 Years Ago -_**

Naruto walked down the crowded aisles of the Konaha Mall. It was his favourite place, at least when it wasnt this busy. People flustered around him without a care in the world, going about their own business, window shopping, watch repairs, lunch dates. Everything Naruto wished he could be doing right now. Noise from every direction carried around him as Naruto bee-lined for the cafeteria at the west end of the mall. Ichiraku Restaurant.

Stepping into the cafe the aroma of coffee, dishwater, freshly baked cakes and scones, and old fashioned wood wafted through the entrance and throughout the interior. Four sets of tables where stationed down the centre of the room, and red cushioned booths lined the walls. Palm fans spun ever so slowly on the ceiling and the quiet buzz of an electric fan could be heard from the counter.

A girl with long dark hair stood behind the cashier, writing down details for a delivery that was to be done the following day. Her silver eyes focused on her current task while her hair hung losely in a low ponytail around her shoulder. Not a moment after Naruto had walked in the door, she smiled as to invite him in.

"Naruto! What a surprise!" She gleamed as he stepped towards the front counter.

"Lovely to see you to Hinata, its been too long." Naruto smiled as he snuck a quick glance out towards the back of the kitchen area.  
"Do you know when Ducky goes on lunch break?" He joked.

"In about 5 minutes." Hinata replied.  
" You can wait in the staff room if you'd like? Or just take a seat, i'll bring you the usual." She said smiling, happy to see her friend for the first time in near a month.

"Thanks darl." He told her as he headed for the second booth on the left side wall of the cafe.

15 minutes passed and Naruto began to draw on an unaccompanied napkin. His head rested on his perched left arm, while his right hand created the horrible masterpiece in front of him. Rocking back into the softness of the booth, he glanced towards to kitchen staff exit door to see it slightly opened.

Moments later the metal door swung open as a raven haired teen walked out, grabbing his bag on the way. The boy scanned the cafe before noticing Naruto in one of the booths, smiling he walked over and gracefully slid into the booth next to his companion, setting his head down on Narutos lap and relaxing.

"Your late Sasuke, AGAIN." Naruto giggled as he ran his hand through Sasukes hair.

"Yeah yeah I know, give me a break the lunch run just ended." Sasuke replied, nuzzling his face closer into Narutos side for comfort.

"Hahaha Sasuke that tickles!" Laughed Naruto, still fondling through the raven hair.

"Haha, you love me." Sasuke insisted.

"Yeah your lucky I do else i'd tickle that sensitive spot behind your neck." Naruto said, jokingly moving his hand towards the back of Sasukes neck.

"DONT YOU EVEN DARE. IM AT WORK." Sasuke blurted out as he shot up and slumped over Narutos shoulder.

The converstaion went quite for a while as Sasuke once again placed his head down on Narutos lap and soothingly fell asleep. Naruto continued to slowly run his hands through the boys hair, slightly smiling at the sight of his boyfriend asleep on him.

_"So soft..." _He thought while reaching the tips of Sasukes hair.  
_"I wish everything could always be like this...i love you." _

Little did Naruto know his wonderful life, and relationship with Sasuke would be turned upside down in a matter of months. Leaving him wondering what went wrong, and why...


	2. Chapter 1

_**-To Sasuke -**_

The smell of stale smoke and sweat came from the allyway as Sasuke dropped his ciggarette onto the pavement and scratched it down with his foot. His dark denem jeans looked out of place matched with an old grey t-shirt.

"Man you really need to find a job, you cant keep asking people for money." Said the guy across from him. His hair was up in a ponytail and look significantly like a pineaplle.

"I know Shikamaru. I dont know anywhere thats hiring though, plus taking into account i have no qualifications. Its hard for someone 22 years old to go anywhere without them." Sasuke scuffed.

"Man this is a drag, i gotta head back to work Sasuke. Just keep looking man you'll find one sooner or later." Replied Shikamaru.

"Haha i'd rather have what i have than have your occupation Mr bathe old people." Sasuke teased as he headed for the end of the allyway with his friend.

"Yet i'm still earning more." Shikamaru defended. Granted he may hate his job, but it at least got him a better apartment than the one Sasuke was living in.

"Yeah yeah. C'ya mate, i'm heading to, i'm in desperate need of caffeine." Sasuke replied putting a hand up from behind him in substitute of a wave as he walked down the street towards the coffee shop.

_"C'ya Sasuke...god i hope you get a job soon, your scratching me thin man." _Shikamaru thought as he glanced back after getting on the Konaha bus round.

_**- To Naruto -**_

"Cut!" Naruto yelled into his megaphone as he rested his forehead on his palm in exhaust, looking at the blonde on the stage in front of him.  
"Ino you need to be more upset at the fact that your fathers said to have died. Do you want to try again or go for a break and come back in 20?" He questioned.

"I'll take a break, i think the heat's getting to me today. Thanks Naruto." She replied, slowing walking of stage with a towel slung over her shoulder.

_"I dont know if this is going to go ahead if she cant get this scene right. MadMan wont be pleased if we fail one of their biggest titles.." _Naruto thought as he stood from his directors chair and headed for his office.

Taking the lift 3 levels up the airconditioning of the building relaxed him. The doors opened and his office door was only a few meters away, between the two was a receptionist's desk. Sitting behind a computer indulged in her work, not even hearing the lift open, was a pink haired female, chewing on the end of her pen.

Moments later she looked up surprised to see Naruto walk past her desk towards his office. She blushed slightly at seeing her boss and spoke calmly.

"How did today's rehearsals go?" She said in a quite blunt but interested voice.

"As they usually do. Ino cant get her scenes right, i'm starting to think of trying to find someone else to take her place for the production. We only have 15 months left to finish this, that includes editing. Ugh what am i going to do Sakura." He babbled on, relieved to get it off his chest.

"I hope she comes around, she's got the face for acting." She remarked, not wanting her friend to be dismissed from the big production.  
"Oh and Sir, your Father called. He to wants to know how its going." Sakura quickly added on.

_"Fucking great. He never calls, why now?" _Naruto thought.  
"Ok thankyou Sakura, call him back please and get him on the line for me. Just page to call through to my phone." He asked.

"Very well." Sakura said as she picked up the headset with a microphone and dialed.

Naruto turned and opened the clouded glass door to his office, walking over to his desk and slumping back into his leather chair. Picking up a pen and spinning it between his fingers, he spun the chair around to face his window, which stretched right from the ceiling to the floor. A few minutes passed in his spacing out when the line rang.

"Yes Sakura?" He answered.

"Kurama is on line 3 for you. Good luck." She replied.

"Thankyou." Was all he said as he hung up on the reception line and pushed the answer tab for line 3.

"Kurama, you called?" Naruto spoke bluntly.

Kurama's voice came through the phone husky as always. His attempt at being fatherly hadnt worked on Naruto for years.

"How many times have i asked you to call me dad? You stopped calling me dad when you were 16." Kurama sulked into the phone.

"Thats none of your business, now why were you calling me at work." Naruto scoffed.

"I heard MadMan wanted you to do a production for them, I'm still recieving their emails even though ive retired. How is it going?" Kurama replied. Not wanting to cause any extra tension between himself and his adopted son of now 22.

"Its going well." Naruto lied.  
"Though i'm going to start looking for a new lead role. Ours isnt working out too well." He added on. Thinking he may as well spout some truth.

"Wasnt the Yamanaka girl doing it? I heard she was a wonderful actor." Kurama questioned.

"She is, though she cant portray emotions the way I want her to. None of our other actors are fit for the job though, I might have to put ads out in the paper quickly to find a new lead." Admitted Naruto. Hoping Kurama wouldnt try helping him again...things always go wrong when he does.

"Hmm, well if your going to do that you'll need to hurry, deadlines need to be met." Kurama said sternly.

"Dont YOU give me that old man, your the reason this company went under. Ive built it back up again for years after your mistakes." Naruto argued.

"Hahaha! I know son, and you've done a marvelous job. You'll find someone. I can guarantee that." Laughed Kurama through the phone. He knew he wasnt a good director, nor were his money handling skills, which caused the business to go bankrupt.

"I hope. I have to get back to work, dont call me when i'm at work Kurama, i like my personal time." Naruto replied, hoping he wouldnt have to communicate with his failure of a father figure until the production ended.

"O.K son, good luck and talk to you next time." Kurama fairwelled.

"Bye." Naruto said as he put down the phone and plonked his head down onto his desk and reached towards the phone and pressed the reception line button.  
"Sakura, I need a coffee" He whined.

"Hah, coming straight up." She answered. Locking her computer and standing to go to the coffee shop just down the road.

"Thankyou sooooooo much. I feel like death." Naruto continued to internally whinge.  
_"Now all i need is another actor. This should be fun, guess ill start the advertisement before this 20 minute break is up." _


	3. Chapter 2

_**- To Sakura -**_

Sakura walked down the main street of Konaha towards the corner coffee shop. It once was a restaurant, but business slowed down all over the town a few years ago. Approaching the cafe's door, a man with raven hair walked out and turned in her direction, not looking where he was walking.

"Watch were you walking idiot!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to pick up the majority of things she had dropped including her wallet, keys and jacket.

"Fuck you bitch! You walked into me not the other way around!" The man revoked. Quite obviously pissed off.

"Your lucky i dont turn around and slap you right now for using such vulgar language." Sakura replied.  
_"Fucking prick." _She insulted mentally.

"Do it then pinky." He teased.

_"Fine then.." _Sakura thought.

Not a second later the man was sent flying by a fist of fury. Recomposing herself Sakura straightened up her blouse, turned and walked into the coffee shop with her nose in the air as a signal of disgust. The man groaned as he staggered to his feet and sneered at the woman who had cleaned him with a single blow.

_"Women." _He thought in utter repulsion.

Sakura walked to the front counter of the coffee shop and waved at the cashier, smiling through her still relevant anger towards the man outside. Once the customer in front of her had been served she stooped towards the counter and gave in to all emotions, making the dark haired cashier laugh at her friend.

"The regular please Hinata." Sakura whined.

"Hahaha rough day I see?" Hinata questioned as she clicked away at the cashier.

"It was going ok until some prick outside ran into me and called me a bitch. What a rude man." She explained to Hinata.

"Yeah he's not the friendliest of people, used to work here actually as a dishie." Hinata replied.

"That guy?! Eww i pity you." Sakura laughed as Hinata went to go make Naruto's coffee.

Looking behind her to make sure there was nobody else waiting, she leaned on the counter and began to straighten out her belongings, which were all muddled up from the collision outside. Between her wallet and jacket she found a card, clearly not hers and grimey around the edges.

_"I must have picked this up outside, FUCK it must be his.." _Sakura thought.

Examining the card she could just make out a name and could vaguely see an identification photograph.

_"Sasuke Uchiha.." _Was what she was able to make out, all the smaller writing had almost completely faded away.

Hinata had finished making the coffee and had just returned to the counter. Realising Sakura was not paying attention and hadnt noticed her, she placed the coffee down in front of her in a small carrying pallet. Writing on the side of it what was contained in the wax cup.

"Skinny latte w/3 sugars"

"Here darl, try and have a better day alright?" Hinata comforted.

"Yeah i'll try, oh by the way. This belongs to that guy i ran into. If he comes back give it to him, no way am i going to go search for him." Sakura asked.

"Alrighty, c'ya." Hinata replied as she took the small card from Sakura and watched her walk out the door and up the street again.

**_- To Sasuke - _**

Arriving home, Sasuke closed the door behind him and collapsed onto his single bed face first. The smell of smoke and old sheets surrounded him as he painfully sat up and reached for the paper. Flicking through pages his mind wandered back to what Shikamaru had said to him earlier on.

_"You really need to find a job man." _Played through his mind over and over.

Turning to the last two pages he scanned through the available jobs:

Landscaper  
Konaha Central  
Experiance and qualifications required.  
Call: 333-435-963

_"Nope." _He thought.

Fitness Trainer  
Konaha Gym  
Qualifications required.  
Call: 333-769-457

_"Nope."_

Pizza Delivery  
Choji's Pizza House  
License and Qualifications required.  
Call: 333-193-550

"Fucking hell you even need qualifications to deliver pizza!? Ugh i'll never find a job at this rate!" He complained as he fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
_"Any job will do me...as long as it doesnt need qualifications."_

**_- To Naruto -_**

Sakura walked into his office and placed the coffe down on his desk and began to walk out. Naruto was aware something was wrong as she always delivers his coffee, fixes his paperwork stack and then leaves.

"What happened? Your off for some reason." Naruto questioned.

"Just some idiot ran into me on the way to the coffee shop. Nothing major haha." She answered, completely aware the sheer sound of her voice was what was betraying her right now.

"Alright." Replied Naruto, looking back down to his laptop to finalize the newspaper advertisement.

_"What?! You can tell im pissed off! 'Alright' my ass! Thats not the last time i wont fix your stupid paperwork!" _Sakura inwardly complained.

She calmly turned around, closed his office door and sat back down at her desk, thought for a moment, then quickly bashed her head donw on her desk and zoned out. There was no way she up for working for the rest of the day, it was only 3:30. She till had 3 hours to go. 5 minutes later Naruto's speaker tone went off through her headset, quickly putting it on she spoke into the microphone.

"Yes Sir?" She answered.

"The advertisement is complete for tomorrows local paper, please go down to the 2nd floor stage room and inform Ino Yamanaka that if the advertisement recieves a reply she will no longer be needed for the production." Naruto stated and immediately hung up on the line.

_"Great, this should be fun. Please dont kill me Ino, please dont kill me Ino." _She chanted as the lift went down to the 2nd floor stage room.


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura entered the stage room and immediately felt her gut twist into a knot. Ino was her best friend..there was no way she could tell her this. But if she didnt want to be fired she'd have to. Walking further into the room she scanned the room for the tall blonde, but couldnt see a trace of her. Pacing over to the cameraman she tapped him on the shoulder to question him on Ino's whereabouts.

"Shino-kun? Do you know where Ino has run off to? Theres a message from higher up." She said calmly.

As per usual Shino's voice came through as monotone as a howl and as boring as a sack of grain. Turning slowly oh so creepily, he faced Sakura and looked slightly downward to look her in the eye when he spoke.

"I'm pretty sure she'd in the back room taking a break." He croaked.

"Thankyou." Sakura replied.

Walking around the camera and across the room into a small hallway, Sakura braced herself for the almighty fury that was to come. Her feet sounded heavy as she paced down the wooden coridor and her breathing sounding like a shout to her. Finally approaching the end door to the staff room she turned the handle and was near blinded by the sheer light ogf the room.

"Ino?" Sakura questioned. Holding her hand over her eyes.

"Yes Sakura? Arent you supposed to be upstairs working?" The blonde replied.

"Well yes, but there is a message from the boss. Um..i dont know how to say this." Sakura managed to say whilst circling her hands around one an other.

"Naruto has put an ad in the paper in search of another actor for the lead role. NOW THAT DOESNT MEAN YOUR FIRED!" Sakura quickly added on.

"But if the ad recieves an acceptable reply, you'll be dismissed from the production." She quietly spoke as if to attempt the ovbiously aggrivated Ino.

"WHAT?! How could he! Im the star actor of Konaha and he wants to REPLACE me! This is ridiculous!" Ino fumed.

"I know but you know all too well we cant argue with him.." Sakura responded.

"Yeah I know...I'll just have to try and make sure whoever applies for the job makes themselves look utterly useless." Ino said with a triumphant smile across her face.

"Whatever you say Ino. Just be careful" The pink haired girl warned, happy she wasn't 6ft under by now.

**- THE NEXT DAY - **

**_- To Sasuke -_**

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

*SMASH!*

Sasuke slammed his hand down on top of his alarm clock and he slowly opened his eyes to find sunlight pouring in through his blinds. Stretching and slowly manoeuvring out of bed he trudged to the kitchen to make a morning coffee and breakfast. Placing a small cup of 2 minute noodles into the microwave, he made his way back over the apartment towards the lounge room, placing his coffee down on a small table centred in the room. Opening the screen door to his veranda and plonking himself down at the table the spoke to himself.

"Why so damn early!" He complained.

_*BEEP BEEP*_

The sound of his food being cooked could be heard from the lounge room as Sasuke hauled himself up once again and went to get his morning meal. The aroma of waxed cup, chicken broth and vegetables filled the apartment in an instant and sent Sasuke's stomach on a roaring fit. Half way through his meal, a dull ring could be heard from the bedroom.

Fast as lightning Sasuke jumped up, completely forgetting his food, and charged for the phone. Almost tripping over the table, sofa and dont forget stubbing his toe on the corner of the wall. Agonisingly hopping towards the bedside table he answered the landline phone in as calm a voice as was possible.

"Hello?" He said.

"Sasuke its Shikamaru." Came through the phone line.

"Shikamaru why are you calling me so early in the morning? And how did you even get my landline number?" Sasuke groaned.

"REALLY Sasuke. Its 1pm. Its not early. And you gave it to me over 3 months ago. Wow and i thought i was slack." Shikamaru dully replied.

"Exactly, its not time for booze yet, hence its too early." Sasuke laughed.

"Anyway why did you call?" He questioned.

"I just got the paper for this morning and theres a few new jobs going, like not the usual ones that are listed. If you've only just woken up i doubt you've gone downstairs to get the paper. The choices aren't really that appealing, but its something right?" Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah alright i'll check it out later. Thanks man." The raven haired responded.

"Ok dude, catch'ya later." Shikamaru said as he hung up the phone.

Placing the hand held phone back into its holder Sasuke sighed and still painfully made his way back to the lounge to finish his noodles. Or so he thought. Forgetting he had opened his screen door, Sasuke took into account what was infront of him.

1. Dining room table and chairs.  
2. Coffee cup  
3. Feral black and white magpie eating his food.

"FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SCAVENGING SHIT!" Sasuke raged as he flung his arms up in anger and stormed towards the clueless bird upon his table.

Scaring the living daylights out it, the magpie squawked and flapped it wings in defence. Flying back out the screen door in front of another ruckus of bird directed insults, it left. Sasuke was now tired, sore, pissed off and still damn well hungry. As he sulked back down into his chair he examined what was left of his noodle cup. One noodle and a shred of green beans.

_"Little shit." _Sasuke inwardly insulted.

Finally calming down and finishing his coffee, he rose from his chair and headed for the door. Creaking it open he descended the flight of stairs towards the back of his make shift apartment, opening the bottom screen door and collecting the newspaper, junk mail and assortments of bills which were in need of being paid.

Reclimbing the stairs, he entered his home once more and sat down to read through the new available work category.


	5. Chapter 4

_**- To Naruto -**_

Naruto paced back and forth across his office, waiting until he was ready to see the first application for the newspaper article.

"Sir, the first applicant has arrived." Sakura's voice came through the receptionist microphone.

"Send them in." He replied, rushing back to his desk, composing himself and pressing the buzzer to unlock the door.

A mid height male walked in, short black hair...In a bowl cut. The mans eyebrows where as thick as Narutos wrist and his green tuxedo looked way too out of place in the grey and white room. His stance was too uniform for coming into a simple verbal application.

_"Holy shit.." _Naruto thought.  
"Your name?" He said calmly. Already knowing the answer as he had the mans information in front him.

"Lee Sir, I am very honored to be in your presence!" Lee said confidently, standing tall with a straight look on his face.

"Have you any qualifications?" Naruto then asked.

"Yes Sir, I have stunt training and am very quick to memorise script work." Lee proudly confirmed.

"Very good. Though the lead role doesnt require any stunt work and not too many lines. Fortunately in your case gender does not differ the script at all. As i see it you may not be fit for our lead role, but if your still interested, stunt doubles are needed for lower grade productions, pay rate remains the same though." Naruto explained to the man in front of him.

"Sorry i could not fill your requirements Mr. Uzumaki, i would be very pleased if i could take one the stunt double positions though." Lee recomposed himself from the let down, still happy with the outcome.

"Very well, a notice will be sent to the first floor of the filling of the position, head down there now to notify them of your arrival." The blonde responded.

"Thank-you Sir!" Lee said as he turned to walk out of the top floor office.

Once he was sure Lee had entered the lift and descended the building, Naruto placed a finger on the receptionist tab of his phone and spoke displeasingly into the speaker.

"Sakura if thats the first one this is going to be hopeless..." He whined.

"Thats what i thought the minute he walked in. Lets just hope if someone else applies, theysuit the position even a little better." Sakura agreed.

"Indeed." Naruto said, releasing his hold on the tab.

**_- To Sasuke - _**

The sun beamed down on his head as Sasuke walked down the main street of Konaha. Shikimaru had arranged to have lunch at a new restaurant in town to discuss Sasuke's emplyment prooblem. He may not have liked the idea of talking about a career, but there was no way Sasuke was going to turn down a payed for lunch.

_*Bvvv Bvvv*_

Sasuke's phone vibrated in his pocket as he neared the restuarant entrance. Delving into his jeans to retrieve the device, he flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Sasuke, i just saw you walking towards the entrance, I'm on the back wall to the left." Shikimaru replied.

"Yeah alrightly." Sasuke said, opening the door and spotting the pineapple head instantly to the far left of the interior.

He could tell the restaurant had only just been opened. Gleaming polished wooden tables and benches lined the walls, new shiny black leather booth chairs sat waiting to used, and the very slight aroma of paint filled the air. Masking the smell of paint was a think scent of coffee, kitchen food being prepared and the freshness of the airconditioners.

"Hey man." Shikimaru greeted as Sasuke placed himself onto one of the booth chairs across from him.

"Hey, you ordered yet?" Sasuke asked.

"No not yet, only a drink." Shikimaru replied.

Just then a tall dark haired woman came to their table. An apron was tied around her waste and a small notepad and pen was help in a small pocket in the front of it. Her black shirt suited her figure well and a small name badge accompanied the attire.

'Kurenai'

"What can i get you two?" She questioned in a voice that almost didnt suit her, it was too direct and blunt.

"Urm..I'll get another Coke please, and just a chicken salad please." Shikimaru ordered.

"I'll get what he's having." Sasuke added on.

"Very well wont be too long." Kurenai replied, giving a directed smile at the pair before walking back towards the kitchen.

Thinking for a few seconds about the smile she gave, Sasuke came to a conclusion and perked up, directly facing Shikimaru and exclaiming quietly as so no one would hear.

"SHE THINKS WERE TOGETHER! LIKE, TOGETHER TOGETHER!" He panicked. No way did he want anyone thinking he had any feelings what so ever towards his friend.

"Hahaha mate calm down, she only thinks that because you have dyke written all over you. I mean look at what your wearing, plus ive already told her i'm paying for the whole session." Shikimaru laughed as he looked upon the astonished face of Sasuke.  
_"He hasnt had that kind of expression in ages." _He thought.

"So YOUR the reason she thinks we're gay. THANKS DUDE." Sasuke complained.

"Would you rather her hit on you?" Shikimaru questioned.

"Absolutely not." Sasuke blunly replied.

"Exactly. Haha" Shikimaru giggled, as he reached into his small pack and pulled out the previous day's paper.

"You brought it with you?" Sasuke said, looking down at where his friend had placed the newspaper.

"I didnt know if they had them here, and it seems they dont, so it paid off." Shikimaru confirmed.  
"Did you end up looking through the available stuff" He added on.

"Yeah just quickly, nothing stood out." Replied Sasuke.

"There where heaps there, ok lets see." Shikimaru said, flipping to the jobs section and reading down the list.

**ACCOUNTANT**  
Hyuuga Enterprise  
Qualifications needed.  
Call: 369-873-937

"Nope, needs qualifiacations." Sasuke said.

"Alright, next one." Shikimaru replied, scanning down the page.

**DOG WALKER**  
Kiba's Dog Parlour  
No Qualifications needed.  
Call: 284-463-849

"You know i hate dogs." Sasuke stated.

"Good point." Shikimaru said.

**REMOVALIST**  
K. Hatake Services  
No Qualifications needed.  
Call: 983-754-384

"Nope." Sasuke said bluntly  
"Just tell me what there is and where." He added on

"Alrighty." Shikimaru replied.

**LIBRARIAN**  
Tsunades Resources

"Nope." Sasuke replied

**PAINTER**  
Sai's Renovations

"Nope."

**CAGE CLEANER**  
Konaha Local Zoo

Sasukes face went blank as he stopped listening and stared at Shikimaru. Looking up Shikimaru started laughing as their meals where brought out by Kurenai.

"Enjoy" She said.

"Thanks." Both men said at the same time, which only caused another smile from the waiter.

"Hahahaha, ok ok ok i guess your not fond of shit scooping either." Shikimaru explained, taking a drink and continuing to giggle.

"Is there nothing else?" Sasuke stated.

"Theres one more but you wont be interested, we can wait till next weeks paper." Shikimaru said glancing back at the list of available careers.

"Well come on what is it?" Sasuke questioned.

After swallowing a mouthful of food, Shikimaru rocked back into his seat and once again picked up the paper.

"Its for and Actor, at that Kyuubi place across town, its really big with money making as well. Actually thats near your apartment to." He noticed.

"Yeah but that would need qualifications." Sasuke gave up on the enquiry and took a bite of his chicken.

"Nope, it just says its for a main role, and in quick need of one. And below it says a pay rise will be offered if anyone makes the cut." Shikimaru read.

"Its not really my thing, but it doesnt need qualifications and it doesnt require dogs or scooping shit." Sasuke replied, seriously thinking about. Since it wasnt too far from his apartment he was fond of not having to walk for.

"You sure? You need to go see the head of the business to apply." Shikimaru added on.

"Yeah may as well, if i dont get it we'll wait till next week." Sasuke motioned as he took a drink.

"Ok the number is 489-001-338" Shikimaru read from the paper to the left of him as Sasuke jotted it down onto a nearby napkin.

"Ok i'll call this afternoon." Sasuke said. As the two sat endulging in general conversation throughout the rest of their lunch.


	6. Chapter 5

Arriving home, Sasuke removed his jacket, throwing it casually over the dining room chair and walking into the kitchen. Sighing, he reached into the refridgerator and retrieved a beer from the door shelf, returned to the dining room and sat down a his chair to relax.

_"Acting huh? Not really my thing, but if their even offering a pay raise, i guess i could give it a shot." _He thought.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the crumpled tissue in which he had written Kyuubi Productions number on. He did a 360 in his chair and retrieving his cell from his jacket pocket and dailled the number.

_"Kyuubi? Ive heard that before...oh well." _He thought as the line rang.

"Good afternoon Kyuubi Productions this is Sakura how may i help you?" The voice answered on the end of the phone.

"Uh hi, I was just wondering about setting up some kind of appointment for this newspaper ad you have here for a new lead role?" Sasuke nervously stuttered.

"Yes that can be arranged may i ask your name sir?" Sakura questioned.

"Uh Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

From the end of the line a muffled exclaimed girl sounded astonished at the hearing of his name, Sasuke suspected she may have just coughed.

"Sorry sir, an appointment can be set up for tomorrow morning at around noon if that timing suits you." Sakura said bluntly, all feminisity gone from her voice.

"Thankyou um is there any other information i need to give you?" Sasuke asked.

"I just need your reasoning for applying for the position." Sakura stated.

"Oh um..."

**_- To Naruto -_**

Heading out of the door of his office, Naruto glimpsed Sakura hanging up the phone with attitube and then going back to chewing the end of her pen and clicking away at her computer.

"Something wrong?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing. You just have another interview for the ad tomorrow at noon ok?" Sakura blurted out.

"Uh ok? Fax the individuals details to my office and ill read them in the morning." The blonde head responded.

"Yes Sir." Sakura said, immediately faxing them through.

"Well i'm off, my office door is locked. Just make sure the front entrance is locked when you leave." Naruto stated, pressing the button on the elevator wall.

"When do i ever forget?" Sakura sarcastically asked.

"Haha im joking Sakura." Naruto laughed as the elevator doors closed and took him down to the first floor.

Walking out the front glass doors of the building, the fresh afternoon air hit his face and Naruto took a deep breathe in. Though the office air was clean and chilled, he liked nothing more than the smell of the city each afternoon. Hailing a taxi, he jumped in and directed the driver to the Uzumaki Estate. Not 10 minutes later, he arrived home, paying the taxi man and scanning his identification card to open the front gates of his house.

Bounding out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small white dog charging toward him, tongue hanging out and fur flying. Bending down to sit on his haunchers, Naruto prepared for impact. Upon meeting the puppy continued to yap and lick his owners face repeatedly.

"Yes yes i'm happy to see you to Gamma!" Naruto exclaimed, scruffing up the canines fur and rising to walk down along the driveway towards the house.

Reaching the massive front doors of the estate, he punched in the code to unlock it.

**727-853**

Almost automaticlly, the door opened inwards and Naruto walked inside, Gamma still prancing at his heels. The interior was made entirly of marble, columns of skin coloured marble reached all the way to the cieling and a staircase of dark polished wood ascended to the living quarters on both the left and right wings of the building. With each footstep clicking as his designer shoes paced along the floor, he headed for the kitchen.

"Iruka?!" Naruto called.

"Oh Sir your home! I apologize i had not heard the front doors open. Could i get you your afternoon snack?" Iruka replied. He had been hired by the Uzumaki's when Naruto was just a child, and cared for him as one of his own in return for their hospitality.

"Iruka thats perfectly fine, and yes please that would be lovely, may i have a glass of Coke with that also today?" Naruto requested.

"Of course Sir, rough day at work? You dont request Coke otherwise." Iruka smiled and questioned his host.

"Yeah, had to do an interview for a new lead role, and i have another tomorrow. I just hope tomorrows is better than this mornings. Wow it was horrible." Naruto relaxed, finally able to talk to someone outside the workplace about his dramas.

"Sheesh well it always turns out you know. If not you find another way there." Iruka comforted, handing Naruto a small tray with his afternoon snack on it. Ramen with extra beef and a glass of Coke.

"Thankyou Iruka, you always know i like extra beef. I'll speak with you later around supper time." Naruto smiled and exied the kitchen, heading for his bedroom.

After finishing his meal, Naruto collapsed on his bed in exhaustion, not even waking for supper. Though he wasnt expecting the dream he had.

**_Cries of pain filled the room as Naruto was thrown against the wall once again. Blood ran down his forehead, almost going into his eye and clouding his vision. He couldnt think of anything else but the image in front of him, the boy he loved, laughing while beating him senseless. Panic rose in his heart as Sasuke lunged for a final blow._**

"SASUKE!" Kurama yelled.

"Stay out of this old man!" Sasuke replied, kicking Naruto in the guts and crippling him over.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SON OR ILL KILL YOU!" The man threatened.

"SON?! When have you ever been like a father to him!" Sasuke yelled.

"..Father, help me.." Naruto coughed. Recieving a shocked looked on Sasukes face.

"He's not your father Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as slapped Naruto across the face, leaving 3 lines across the boys cheek which were bound to scar.

Sasuke yellped as a blow collided with his cheek. Kurama recomposed himself and went to help Naruto up.

"Im so sorry Naruto, i should have gotten here quicker." Kurama apollogised, almost in tears over seeing his adopted son in such a state.

"Before you two oh so close family members leave, how about we even you up!" Sasuke yelled from behind the pair.

Turning to see what he was on about, Naruto was hit with another skin splitting scratch, making another 3 identical lines on his other cheek.

"You will NEVER amount to anything." Sasuke whispered into his ear before dodging another blow from Kurama and then leaving.

Naruto woke in tears, screaming and sweating all over. He hadnt had that dream for years, why now? Gamma sat worried at the foot end of the bed, licking his masters feet in reassurance.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled worried, opening the door the bedroom and rushing over to the boy.

"Its ok Iruka, just the nightmare again." Naruto replied, though he was still shaking.

"Ill bring you some tea, sit tight." Iruka comforted.

"Thank-you..." Naruto said, watching Iruka leave the room to get tea.

_"God fucking dammit..why am i having this dream NOW? Im under enough stress as it is. Well at least i proved that fucker wrong. Never amount to anything my ass. I pray for the day i can show that to him. Rub it in his face." _Naruto thought just as Iruka walked back in.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Dont know if anyone realised, but the security code for Naruto's house also spells out SASUKE on a regular mobile phone ;) just saying.**

**Sorry its a short chapter guys, bit of writers block during this one!**


End file.
